Archived Gamer Logs
This page is for logs that have been archived. Archived logs are ones that have not been edited in months, with the writer pronounced deceased. For current logs, please go to Gamer Logs. Sgt. West's Log (Archive) January 22nd, 2019 Hello Gamers, this is Sgt. West reporting from the eastern theater with a special first installment of my log, Today we have a report from a soldier who witnessed the start of this bloody conflict, I will keep my source anonymous as I believe he has gone through enough... brace yourselves: I was there. It was a normal day on patrol. We stood our ground, looking around for any attackers. But we never anticipated the ambush. All of a sudden, a furry lunged at Kenvil, grabbing his feet and tickling it violently. Me and my comrades were unable to help. We could only watch as our friend Kenvil succumbed to the torture. I couldn't take it anymore. I cocked my nerf blaster and shot that wicked furry right in the head, blowing it to bits. Little did I know that what just happened would start a war.﻿ And that's how this began. We believe the bastard who started it was from sector 63. We also have a special report of intercepted transmissions from a furry spy, unfortunately my team and I haven't been able to find the identity the traitor but we know what communications have been made. Here it is: TO FURRY HIGH COMMAND, '' ''I HAVE INFILTRATED THE EASTERN RUSSIAN FRONT. I HAVE MANAGED TO STEAL THE PLANS AND REPLACE THEM WITH A FAKE. CURRENTLY FIVE CLICKS SOUTHEAST OF MOSCOW. ENCOUNTERED GAMERS, BUT FENDED THEM OFF. FIVE MILES NORTH OF EVAC POINT. CODE NAME COBAIN If you have any info on Cobain, please share it with my squad. Till then, this is Sgt. West, signing off. January 22nd, 2019 cont. ENTRY 2: Hello Gamers, this is Sgt. West with more info on the mysterious Cobain. My squad has collected three more pieces of info. here they are: TO FURRY HIGH COMMAND, PUTNAM IS PLANNING A REVOLUTION. ESTIMATED 300 TROOPS. BRING SOMETHING TO PREVENT THE REVOLUTION. CODE NAME COBAIN TO FURRY HIGH COMMAND, BELOW IS AN INTERCEPTED MESSAGE FROM THE PHILIPPINES. IT MAY PROVE CRUCIAL TO GAIN THAT SECTION: THIS IS THE GAMERS FROM THE PHILIPPINES. FURRIES ARE BASICALLY INVISIBLE DUE TO SNAKE FURRIES. WE ARE MAKING SLOW PROGRESS BUT WE HAVE RUN OUT OF FORTIFICATION SUPPLIES. WE RESTORED THEM BY CUTTING TREES, BUT THIS MAKES US VULNERABLE. NORTHERN LUZON IS CUT OFF DUE TO SABOTAGE. HALF OF MANILA IS DOING WELL. THE SOUTH IS OCCUPIED BY GAMERS WHILE THE NORTH IS OCCUPIED BU FURRIES. CEBU HAS BEEN LIBERATED BY THE GAMERS. PUTANGINAKA132 MINDANAO AS A WHOLE IS STILL UNCONFIRMED BECAUSE OF NOOBS (NOOBS ARE MAKING THIS REALLY HARD ON US!). ALL AND ALL, WE'RE DOING GREAT IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME UNTIL WE WILL WIN, AND ASSASSINATE OUR ANONYMOUS COMMANDER. CODE NAME COBAIN TO FURRY HIGH COMMAND, BLOCKADE NEEDED AROUND THE PHILIPPINES. SUPPLIES ARE LOWERING FOR GAMERS. PLAN TO SEND A SUPPLY CRATE. MAKE SURE TO INTERCEPT IT. THEY PLAN TO LAUNCH THE DROP SHIP AT 01500 HOURS TODAY. PASS ALONG. CODE-NAME COBAIN That is all the info we have for now, until next time this is Sgt. West, signing off. Women729483's Log (Archive) November 27th, 2018 Hello Gamer Boys, my name is Women729473. I work in the food industry in the war, making sandwiches for the soldiers partaking in this war, for they have my highest respect. Me and many other women who stay in the kitchen work endless hours to provide for the Gamers. Recently some women have noticed a slight shortage in this bread. After the loss of retard hill, things haven’t been the same, and some weaker hearted women have almost given up hope in our winning on this war. We haven’t given up yet. Anyways, let me get back to the point, I don’t want to waste your training time. I noticed that after hours of making sandwiches that they would all just go missing! This, of course, isn’t good. I know I’m not supposed to cross boundary lines but it’s a risk I’m willing to take for our boys. I’ve uncovered a hidden tunnel, 20 feet below the surface, it goes from one of they furry training camps to our kitchens. We need backup immediately, we don’t know how long we have before they come back! Exports of sandwiches are going out soon and we’re down about 150 sandwiches minimum. The first Gamer Boy who finds this, please send backup! Thank you and good luck boys. May you have Lady Luck on your side, and to all of our fallen boys; May you forever have peace. xXxGamerforlife69xXx's Log (Archive) February 24, 2019 in my research, i have intercepted a radio conversation between a furry commander and a furry high commander (only the high commanders name is mention). here is what i found... "wake up, seroth!" "what is it?" "i have shocking news! in our recent losses, if we lose 10 more battles, we could lose the war! "WHAT!! Where are we losing! Why are we losing!" "well, do to the sheer man and meme power the gamers have, as well as the complete loss of Georgia, there has been an uproar in morale to gamers!" "Call it in to HQ, they NEED to hear this! also execute plan F!" "But sir, if we do that, our entire army could be killed!" "I KNOW THAT!! But desperate times call for desperate measures!" This is good news and bad news, if our troops morale gets higher, this war will be won. But the bad news is that the mention of "plan F". there is no mention of said plan in our captured furry Intel. I will have to look in to it. none the less, this is great news. blessed be our new founding meme lords, a server reborn, may notch be with you all. -General xXxGamerforlife69xXx LMMSkit's Log (Archive) November 16th, 2018 In New York, the conditions are extremely troubling. Most of the New York population had not heard of the brewing tension between the Gamers and Furries. When the war broke out, the Furries made quick gains against us. Neighbourhood by Neighbourhood. Street by street, inch by inch. As of right now, they've taken all of Suffolk and Nassau County. The current status of the rest of the state is unknown to me. My family has gone into hiding and I am staying here to fight the impending crack down. Although I do play video games, I have not decided which faction to join. Wish me luck. Bring Balance Back. November 16th, 2018 I ventured outside today to look for a makeshift weapon. I am currently using a Black Series Lightsaber, but it won't do. If there are any Soviets reading this: FURRY PROPAGANDA HAS BEEN FOUND. It may be offensive to you Soviets, so viewers discretion is advised. November 17th, 2018 I have not left my home yet, but I know I have to. The word is that there are other rebellious counties in New York. My goal is to help in the uprising. This is going to be difficult, but I know we can do it. November 18th, 2018 I am hiding inside of my home right now. Nobody has gotten to my neighbourhood yet, so I am arming myself as well as arming the neighbourhood I am leaving tomorrow. That is a fact. 5:20 PM: We were surprised. I though they wouldn't march into here until at least the 20th. Gamerguy2767's log (Archive) February 1st, 2019 well, today is the first day of no furry February. so far i have saw only 1 furry and this kids weak. his attacks tickle. but i think they are all hiding. smart bastards. i swear on the 10th i will slay every furry in the goddamn world! February 5th, 2019 well. i have been sick for a week now. and it was after i went to a birthday party that had some furries. i think they were testing a new weapon on the gamers. i have never been this sick. 105 degree fever. i think they are making a move on Texas. gamerguy signing out Dr. Maxis Richtofen's Log (Archive) May 19, 2019 Upon further study of the stone containing Queen Chidori’s soul, we believed that the book that general Yeet has brought us, the supposed “book of the dead” could resurrect her. However within a few days of reading a few passages from the book directed towards the stone, nothing seemed to work. However the stone changed from a red color to pure black within 12 hours of opening the book. There is more activity within the stone, which we have only recently discovered. So much energy it’s as if there is more than one spirit in the stone itself. Upon further investigation we have noticed that some of the scientist become compelled to touch it or hold it, claiming it’s speaking out to them. When we try to hold them back from touching it, they become extremely violent, to the point where one scientist almost killed another for simply trying to talk him out of it. At this time it is unknown as to why the stone is emitting such energy, more research must be done on it. Category:Gamer's Alliance